Eu só fui comprar pão
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOT - Comprar pão é um ato comum para qualquer um, trouxa ou bruxo, menos para Arthur Weasley... -ESCRITA POR ERIC DIGGORY


_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens dessa história pertecem á J.K. Rowling.

_**Tempo:**_ Um tempo recente aí...

**Enjoy Yourself!**

**EU SÓ FUI COMPRAR PÃO...**

Na Toca, Molly Weasley está preocupada:

"Nossa, já faz uma semana que o Arthur saiu pra comprar pão e ainda não voltou. Será que ele está aprontando alguma? Será que surgiu algum serviço urgente?"

Eis que o chefe de família Weasley surge na porta da frente, completamente sujo, com um ar de cansado de dar dó. Ele entra, caminha alguns passos e cai em frente à mesa da cozinha. Pra completar, ele não trouxe o pão. Molly então entrega um copo de água para Arthur, e fica parado em frente a ele, aguardando explicações. E ele começa:

"Fiquei sete dias vagando pelo mundo dos trouxas, até conseguir voltar pra casa. Por Merlim que cheguei em casa!"

"Nossa, e tudo por causa de uns pãezinhos? E falando nisso, onde eles estão?", perguntou Molly. Arthur resolve contar a história do início

"Eu realmente saí pra comprar pão. Mas aquela manhã eu estava com uma baita preguiça, aí resolvi ir voando com o Ford Anglia. Eu realmente comprei o pão. Só que acabei me distraindo na volta com uma música nova das Weird Sisters, e quando dei por mim estava voando em cima de um local que eu nunca tinha ido antes. Resolvi pousar o carro em cima de um prédio grande, que tinha duas torres e umas coisas parecidas com pires ao lado, uma virada pra cima e outra virada pra baixo. Ao descer do carro, li numa placa ao longe: Bem Vindo a Brasília."

"Você foi parar no Brasil, Arthur", retrucou Molly. "Você é louco! Mas e depois? Você voltou correndo, não foi?"

"Na verdade não... você me conhece, eu adoro explorar as coisas dos trouxas. Aí nisso apareceu um senhor meio gordo, barbudo, de terno. O mais curioso é que ele só tinha nove dedos! Disse que se chamava Luís Inácio e que tinha me visto pousar com o carro. E começou a me encher de perguntas. Era 'quanto o carro voa por litro de combustível?' pra cá, 'dá pra adaptar pra voar com álcool ou biodiesel?' pra lá, se 'ao comprar em grande quantidade dava pra fazer um descontinho...' e coisas do tipo. No final ele disse que o Anglia seria a solução para o apagão aéreo do país. O que será que é apagão aéreo? Será que tem a ver com o sol? Eu queria fazer tantas perguntas para aquele senhor de língua presa, mas ele não parava de falar! Aí eu resolvi sair de fininho, aproveitando a distração dele. Aí resolvi voltar pra casa"

"E por que demorou sete dias pra chegar em casa? Você andou aprontando pelo caminho, não foi?", disse Molly, apertando uma almofada entre as mãos como se estivesse estrangulando o marido.

"Eu estava voltando, eu juro! Mas aí... quando estava passando por uma cidade grande, vi algo espantoso, tive de descer de novo! Parei o Anglia numa ruazinha e fui ver de perto aquela coisa estranha. Eram casas, construídas nas encostas de um morro! Ficavam se equilibrando, pareciam até que iam cair, mas não caíam! Depois de andar um pouco, fui abordado por um rapaz, que se dizia o dono do lugar." Começamos a conversar"

- Oi, mano ruivo com cara de gringo! Que cê tá fazendo aqui?

- Sou Arthur Weasley, prazer.

- Eu sou o Mano Zé. Eu que mando por aqui.

-Eu queria muito saber como é que você consegue manter essas casas aqui, desse jeito, penduradas no morro. É alguma varinha que faz isso?

-Varinha, meu? Ce tá me tirando? Vou te mostrar a minha varinha...

-Tá, me desculpe, não entendi o motivo de tanta raiva. Mas me conta, como você mantém as coisas assim por aqui.?

"Aí ele tirou um negócio do bolso. Era de metal, tinha um cano comprido, e parecia que ia sair uma coisa de dentro"

- Isso se chama treis oitão! E é melhor você sair daqui rapidinho!

"Eu saí correndo quando ele apontou a varinha de metal pra mim. Ao correr, me perguntava por que o tal Luís Inácio não chamava o Mano Zé pra trabalhar com ele. Pra quem conseguia fazer as casas quase flutuarem no morro, seria bem fácil fazer carro voar. Só que quando cheguei onde tinha estacionado o carro, ele não estava mais lá! Só tava o pacote com os pães, jogado na calçada. Alguém com outra varinha deve ter feito o meu carro desaparecer. Aí não tive como voltar pra casa! Acabei voltando a pé, andei por sete dias"

Molly passou a gritar: "Nosso carro! Você perdeu nosso carro! E por que você simplesmente não aparatou pra casa?"

"Quando eu estava olhando o local onde estaria o Anglia, um garotinho sem camisa apareceu e disse 'Tio, depenaram seu carro'. Enquanto eu pensava em como os trouxas conseguiriam depenar meu carro sendo que nem penas ele tinha, não percebi que o menino pôs a mão no meu bolso e roubou minha varinha. Aí voltei a pé mesmo, e quando dava fome eu comia os pães que havia comprado."

"Ai Arthur, só você mesmo! Da próxima vez que resolver sair para passear no mundo dos trouxas, peça conselhos à Hermione! Bom, vá tomar um banho, descanse, e amanhã iremos no Olivaras comprar outra varinha pra você."

"Tudo bem, querida" disse Arthur, visivelmente envergonhado."

E enquanto isso, no mundo dos trouxas...

"_Veja no Jornal da Globo: surge uma nova modalidade de assalto no país! Os bandidos invadem os cofres dos bancos, e saem sem deixar vestígios. Câmeras de vigilância gravaram algumas cenas, mas os seguranças alegam que elas devem estar com defeito, pois de repente os ladrões desaparecem em frente a elas..."_

**---- FIM ----**

_**Nota do Autor:**_ Tá bom, eu sei que os trouxas não podem usar varinhas, mas aí o final não ficaria legal.

**Eric Diggory**

_----------------_

_**Nathoca:**_ Essa fic foi uma surpresa que meu esposo me fez. Legal né? Eu me matei de rir... então resolvi publicar. Ele tem futuro, não tem?

Vamos todas(os) gritar pra ele:

**ERIC, ESCREVE MAIS! **

**VOCÊ TEM FUTURO NO MUNDO DAS FANFICS!**

Vamos deixar muitos comentários convencendo ele a ter sua própria página no fanfiction!

Um beijão;

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


End file.
